I Do
by SpecialHell
Summary: The final installment in the Proposal series. Tony and Gibbs finally make it down the aisle.


Tony took a deep breath and smoothed down his suit nervously. He was so busy being nervous that he didn't hear his soon-to-be husband sneaking up on him. The hands on his waist had Tony jumping near out of his skin.

"Breathe," Gibbs whispered to Tony as he pulled the younger man flush against him. Purposely, Gibbs inhaled, held, and exhaled, so that Tony could feel it against his back. Unconsciously Tony's breathing caught up with Gibbs' and his body calmed. "You look good," Gibbs said when he was happy with Tony's breathing. "I've never seen this suit before."

"It's new," Tony said, turning to look at Gibbs. "You think I'd wear and old suit to our wedding?"

"I am," Gibbs replied with a wry smirk. It was then that Tony took a moment to look at Gibbs. A perfectly pressed, deep blue Marine uniform with shiny buttons, shiny shoes and crisp, white gloves was wrapped flawlessly around one former Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Tony's breath hitched and his eyes widened. The only time he'd seen this sight before was at Mike Frank's funeral, but to see Gibbs decked out like this and with a contented smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye, it made Tony weak at the knees and he wasn't ashamed to admit it.

"Hello sailor," Tony mumbled with a blinding smile.

Gibbs laughed and pulled Tony in for a kiss.

The band started up and Tony looked over at Gibbs. The song was an instrumental of a Bon Jovi song Abby had once said suited them. Gibbs seemed to remember this too, and a soft smile graced his features. Looking over to meet Tony's gaze, Gibbs offered his arm to the man he loved. His gloves were now sticking out of his pocket in a manner Tony was sure his former C.O wouldn't approve of.

"You ready?"

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life," Tony smiled and linked his arm with Gibbs'. The older man laughed softly. So like Tony to use ten words when one would've done.

Together they walked down the aisle, shooting subtle looks at everyone gathered in the yard. NCIS colleagues, some of Tony's friends from his old precinct, a Marine buddy or two of Gibbs'. In the front row, Jackson Gibbs was sat next to DiNozzo Senior. Tony wasn't surprised to see his father had brought a date. He couldn't say for sure, but she reminded him of a nanny he'd had as a child, just a few decades older. Vance, Jackie and their children were all sitting along the front row too. The empty chairs were mostly for Ducky, Abby, Ziva and McGee, who were making up the wedding party. But there were three chairs that weren't so empty. Three picture frames were there – one held a picture of Shannon and Kelly, one was shared by pictures of Tony's mother and Gibbs', and the third was Kate. A lump formed in Tony's throat at the sight, and he'd need to be sure to thank Abby for the gesture. Finally they arrived at the altar. Tony looked around quickly to see everyone in their places. Even Fornell was on hand with the rings. The minister cleared her throat and the smattering of 'ooh's and 'aah's died down.

"Marriage. Marriage is what brings us together today. Marriage, that blessed arrangement, that dream within a dream... And love, true love, will follow you forever... So treasure your love."

Gibbs could see both Tony and Abby holding in sniggers. Understanding that it was an inside joke for them, Gibbs looked at the minister.

"She made me say that," the minister whispered. "I had to argue about the speech impediment."

It took Gibbs a moment to put the pieces together, and when he did, he leaned in to Tony with a smirk. "I thought I was Westley in this story."

"I'm Westley," Tony said with a mischievous grin. "You're Inigo Montoya." Gibbs couldn't help laughing aloud at that. The guests had only heard half of what was going on, and were understandably confused.

"Anthony and Jethro stand before us today, ready to declare their love to God and anyone else who'll listen. I've been told it took a while to get to this point, so I should probably hurry before someone changes their mind." This earned a chuckle from the audience and wedding party alike. "Tony, would you like to begin?"

Tony took a deep breath, looking into Gibbs' eyes and seeing his entire future laid out before him.

"It took me a while to decide what I was going to say. I didn't know how to sum everything up in one set of vows. So, like I usually do, I turned to the movies. Die Hard was on cable and something rang with me. When John McClane is sure he's going to die he gets onto the walkie talkie and asks Al to send a message to his wife. "She's heard me say 'I love you' a thousand times. She never heard me say 'I'm sorry.'" Well, you've heard me say 'I love you' a thousand times, and you've heard me say 'I'm sorry' a thousand more, despite your rules. The one thing I've never said. The one thing I always wanted to tell you is 'I'm grateful.' Grateful for everything you've done for me from the moment you first smacked me in the head and told me I was good. We've had a hiccup or two, but you've never intentionally hurt me, and when we finally got our heads together, you made sure to share every part of yourself with me. I've never had that before, and I'll never stop being grateful for your love, your support. That an ornery old bastard, such as yourself, goes out of his way to accommodate me will never stop amazing me." Gibbs, who'd been silent thus far, laughed softly at Tony's choice of words. "I love you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. And I thank whoever's up there listening, every single day, that I get to love you and have you love me back."

The silence that followed Tony's vows was laced with the energy of an entire room of romantics giving an internal happy sigh. In time everyone's attention shifted to Gibbs, who offered Tony a lopsided smirk.

"You expect me to follow that?" A ripple of laughter went around the crowd, and Gibbs took the moment to compose himself before beginning his vows.

"I'm not one for words. Everyone knows that. I could tell you I love you every day for the rest of our lives, and I will because that's what I know you need, but to me words are just words. Love is bringing you breakfast in bed when we have a rare day off. It's you coming to sit quietly in the basement while I work; not asking anything of me, just being close. In every 'on your six' and every time you pull me up short before I do something really stupid. It's a surprise to everyone here that I asked you to marry me. I said never again, and before you I meant it. You did the one thing nobody else did. You learned to speak my language. I hear you saying you love me in every cup of coffee and even now, with that look on your face that says 'I know you wrote this last night while I was sleeping.' You accept me for who I am, and you give me the honour of knowing who you really are, and if I have to tell you I love you every single day, in every single language there is, I'll do it, and I'll do it smiling, because it's never not going to be true."

Tony and Gibbs stood silent for a moment once Gibbs finished. Tears were threatening in both their eyes, and all either one wanted to do in that moment was shut out the world and get lost in each other forever.

"The rings?" The minister pulled them out of their moment. Fornell must have handed out the rings while they were busy, because Ducky now held Gibbs' ring for Tony, and McGee was holding Tony's for Gibbs. Both rings were plain titanium bands on the outside, but engraved on the inside of each were two simple words.

_Semper Fidelis._

Gibbs and Tony took the rings and turned back to each other. The minister instructed them in soft tones and Tony put his ring on Gibbs' finger first.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Tony's voice was shaking almost as much as his hands when he put the ring on. Gibbs' hands wrapped around his supportively, but the older man's were shaking a little too.

Gibbs followed Tony's actions. The ring slid onto Tony's finger and Gibbs mumbled "With this ring, I thee wed," in a rough voice.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Husband. You may now kiss your beloved."

They didn't need to be told twice. They fell together and kissed, long and sweet, while Abby yipped beside them and everyone else gave them a standing ovation.

"And they lived happily ever after?" Tony asked when they finally parted.

"Damn straight," Gibbs replied before pulling Tony back in for another kiss.

The End.

* * *

_A/N. If anyone's wondering about the Bon Jovi song it's called 'Thank You for Loving Me' _


End file.
